moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilsaryn
I'lsaryn Silverwillow, or Silverwillow-Malor, is a high elf sorceress and lady of the House Malor. '(Full) Name: Ilsaryn Nymuen Sybilla Silverwillow Malor I Race:'' High Elf'' Age: 457 '' '''Height': 1.85m / 6 foot 1 inch '' '''Weight': 44.5kg / 99 lbs. '' '''Familiars/Pets': Yhe-in, a small scarlet fox kit; Lûn, a soft blue dragonhawk; Ghilin, a snow white Thalassian steed. I'lsaryn Silverwillow is a woman that was in her earliest years blessed by appearence. Though the centuries, and especially the last decade of war and fear do not pass by one's visage and leave nothing. The features had never changed, though as product to her will to preserve her appearence, she has become a woman with rarely matched visual peculiarity. '''M'ost of the time, and almost exceptionlessly in public, she is veiled by her mask, a replica of the old Seo Locust masks, though in silver to fit her house. Ilsaryn's dresses are usually draping and have a train of at least one foot. She enjoys extremely wide sleeves and satin gloves. Frequent colors are shades of blue, gold and green, though she holds no fear of wearing the Thalassian red, now the colors of the Blood Elves . Her age also has had her gain a taste for elaborate and partially exotic headdresses. In textiles she prefers heavy brocade, linen, satin, though also thin silks. Alltogether her fashion may be explained as ornate, queenly, and extravagant. 'H'aving grown up in the comfort and millenia-old peace of the High Kingdom or Quel'thalas and never having been a true fighter, Ilsaryn Silverwillow possesses no scars on her body which is very slender due to her elven blood, an effect exaggerated by her though unnatural height of one meter and eighty-five centimeters. Ilsaryn has porcelain pale skin and well-kept nails, those of her fingers extremely long and usually pearl white in addition. Her lips are cherry-colored and deeply hued and, as known from her leiple, lucious. Her eyes are framed by dark lashes and her irises a deep lapis lazuli color. A peculiarity about her eyes is that there are no pupils to be seen, and that sometimes lights may be seen glimmering in the lapis lazuli well- arranged like the night sky. The elf's hair is a deep mahogany with some vermillion hints, measuring ~60cm and thus reaching the curve of her back in lustrous, playful waves. Though the actual length of her hair is rarely shown due to her usually fashioning her hair otherwise. '''The Silverwillow Family '''has undergone many changes in its name due to it's tradition and members- though the strongly pure-blooded house has never faltered to be known for it's conservative standing and artisan spirit. Indeed, the Silverwillows act in the basics as they have generations earlier, in the positive aspect of a never-faltering will a percision mastered over many years, and the negative aspect of having difficulties to adapt and accept. ''Amera Silverwillow'', Ilsaryn's mother. She died in the year 617 by the King's Calendar at the venerable age of 672 in the Silverwillow Estate on Quel'danas. In her lifetime she was a harper and mother. She was proud, patriotistic and loving to all who knew her. ''Dualen Silverwillow', Ilsaryn's father. He passed away in the year 617 by the King's Calendar at the venerable age of 683 in the Silverwillow Estate on Quel'danas. Dualen Silverwillow was a scribe and magister at the Magisters' Terrace on the isle. He also was sent afar on diplomatic journeys. Dualen put great worth on his family having an exceptional education which often filled most of the day. He was known as forseeing, (comparably) selfless and keen. ''Endro Silverwillow, Ilsaryn's brother. He fell in the year 624 by the King's Calendar at the age of 286 near Silvermoon City during the Zombie Infestation in defense of the city. Endro dedicated his life to two things: the defense of Quel'thalas as a farstrider , and the raising of his son, Landear. He and his sister had a deep connection, having survived the Fall of Quel'thalas and found one another in the new Thalassian Kingdom. Endro was married to Alanassori Silverwillow. '' ''Landear Silverwillow, Ilsaryn's nephew. He died in the year 618 by the King's Calendar at the age of 4. Landear was the son of Endro and Alanassori Silverwillow. He died in the hills and forests of Zul'aman near the border to Quel'thalas.'' ---- House Malor Category:High Elf Category:Priest